


Hematite

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Magic, gemstone lore, hematite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The piece of rock Sherlock found in his coat has broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hematite

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing drabbles and ficlets lately. I'm trying to wrangle them all into one spot, I suppose. This one I wrote last night.
> 
> This is likely grossly OOC for at least one of the two boys, but it's also only a couple hundred words long, so hopefully it's not too bad.

Sherlock finds John sitting quietly in front of the small altar--because that's what it is, even if it took Sherlock ages to realize it--in the corner of his room. He holds out the two pieces of the gemstone John had slipped into his coat at some point. He hadn't realized John had done it, and he had no earthly idea why, but he'd never taken it out of that pocket, and he'd found himself holding it and thinking of John when his flatmate wasn't around, when he needed reassurance or comfort. (Not that he'll admit to that.)

"It's broken," he says.

John takes the hematite pieces from him and sets them down in front of the small carved statuette at the center of his altar. It's old, very old.

"I know," John replies. "I felt it." Anger laces his voice, and relief.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock whispers. John won't look at him. "I shouldn't have--"

"No. You shouldn't have."

"Thank you," Sherlock says.

John finally looks up at him, and Sherlock knows he's forgiven, even if this isn't forgotten. "Try not to need it for a few weeks, ok? It takes a while to properly charge hematite, and I won't leave you with half-arsed protection charms."

"I won't leave you behind, John," Sherlock assures him, flushing.

John smiles. "That works too."


End file.
